novalionessfandomcom-20200216-history
Vesta Kane
Vesta Kane is a seventeen-year-old anthropomorphic wolf and a member of the Loonatics. She is the daughter of Dr. Catherine Kane and an Acme University graduate. Physical description Vesta is a stunning and beautiful young anthropomorphic wolf. She has golden-brown fur with the tip of her ears and tail being a darker color and a pale muzzle. She has about shoulder-length dark reddish-brown blonde hair and amber eyes. Her Loonatics uniform is black with silver accents. When not in uniform, she prefers to wear a long-sleeve dark blue and gray zipper jacket, over a black t-shirt, pants, and sneakers. Personality Abilities While she was unaffected by the meteorite, Vesta was born with abilities due to her bloodline. Powers * Fire manipulation: '''Vesta was born with the power to control and manipulate fire. ** '''Fire generation: She is able to generate fire from nothing. She tends to summon her fire with a snap of her fingers. ** Fire projection: Vesta is able to project her fire in the forms of attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and even scattershots. ** Pyrokinetic constructs: She can create constructs directly out of flames. The constructs are solid and retain a fire aura around them, which can burn anything they touch. Only individuals resistant to fire can hold the constructs without being burned. She is known for making weapons out of her fire, should she not be in contact with her scythe, Moon Passion. *** Explosive constructs: Vesta can infuse her constructs with firepower which can have them explode at her command, with the range and degree of the explosion being up to her. *** Fire Shield: Vesta can generate a protective shield made up of fire, burning anything that attempts to penetrate it. She can decide if the wall will burn anyone should they try to penetrate it. Vesta demonstrates this while training with Ace and preventing the fire from burning him when he does a kick at her. **'Pyrokinetic flight:' Vesta has the ability to achieve flight or increase her speed in flight by projecting themselves forward with fire. She has yet to try this ability. ** Incineration: She can completely destroy any object or person via high temperatures and reducing them to ashes. ** Fire Aura: She can surround oneself in the fire. ** Fire mimicry: She can transform her body into one made up of flames. ** Firestorm creation: She can generate a blazing firestorm that incinerates anything within its range. ** Healing Fire: From her mother, and possibly her father, Vesta has the power to heal using her fire. She hasn'tt had to use this power and honestly isn't sure if she could heal, but it is possible with her mother having healing powers through her water. * Enhanced hearing: Vesta has a keen sense of hearing. Though, her hearing is a lot stronger, especially when she is able to hear Duck's cell phone when she is a floor below him. * Enhanced sense of smell: As a canine, Vesta has a strong sense of smell Skills * Weaponry proficiency: With her making weapons out of her fire, Catherine had Vesta learn how to use each one should she not be near Moon Passion. ** Scythe proficiency: The one she uses the most, Vesta is highly skilled in wielding her scythe, Moon Passion. ** Swordsmanship: Her swordsmanship is just below her scythe weidling. Her sword, Nova Blade, is the weapon she uses when not on her scythe. *'Hand-to-hand combat:' Trained by her mother, Vesta is proficient in hand-to-hand and close quarters combat. **'Pyrokinetic combat:' Vesta is also able to infuse her fire with her fighting, making her an effective opponent. *'Ambidexterity:' Vesta is ambidextrous, able to work with either or left her right hand, though she prefers to use her left. Equipment * Moon Passion: Vesta's scythe and her main weapon, similar to Ace's Guardian Strike Sword. It is also unknown where she got Moon Passion. * Nova Blade: Her sword, Nova Blade, is her second main weapon. It's unknown where she got it. Trivia * Vesta is named after the Roman goddess of the hearth, home, and family of the same name. * Moon Passion is based off a scythe that is the same as an Ever After High OC's. * Nova Blade is based on the sword in this picture. * Vesta's color is based off a picture of a wolf found online. References Category:Loonatics Unleashed characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Category:Animals Category:Good Category:A to Z